


Take The Shot

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, BL, Emile - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Kinda, Logan - Freeform, Love, M/M, Patton - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remy - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, TAKE THE SHOT, Thomas - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, declan - Freeform, it's more a "oh my god patton is in a dress" kink, justcallmepancake, logan has a dress kink, logicality - Freeform, lots of pining gay idiots, roman - Freeform, sanders sides fan fic, sanders sides fan fiction, sleep therapy, sniper logan, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Logan is the head of a branch of the FBI that specializes in hostage removal, and one unfortunate day, he gets partnered with the single least competent person who works under him, Patton Lance. After Patton risks his life to save the life of a teenage abductee, Logan begins to see him differently, and he discovers that he didn't give Patton the credit he deserved from the beginning.NSFW chapters will be clearly marked so you can skip over them if that isn't your thing, and other than the NSFW chapters, the rest of the fic will be decently clean save for maybe occasional making out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Major character injury, blood mention, violence, light arguing

Logan was cursed. That much he was sure of.

Of course Virgil had broken his wrist, and of course Logan was the only other person with enough field experience to take over Virgil’s spot.

And of course Virgil’s partner was Patton Lance.

How in hell he’d become a government agent was above Logan. When Patton wasn’t giggling at a video on his phone or lying on the couch in the office to sneak in a quick nap, he was finding other ways to act completely inappropriate.

They worked for a fucking government agency.

Yet Patton was considered the best of the best, even though he was clumsy, immature, and had a tendency to get distracted easily. So when Logan and Patton headed out to do a job, which consisted of helping with a hostage trade, Logan wished he was working with anyone else.

Patton was dressed in all black as it was night, and it was his job to watch from a hidden point to make sure the teen being traded didn’t get hurt. His clothes consisted of a snug black tshirt and black khakis, black fingerless gloves covering his hands as he checked the magazine of the pistol he’d brought to carry for the job.

Logan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he sighed. He was waiting for the word to get the sniper rifle from the back so he could go to the vantage point and provide extra protection for the undercover federal agents that were tasked with trading $500,000 in cash for the teenager that had been held in captivity for the better part of three days.

Patton chanced a look at Logan and playfully elbowed him, “I heard this is your first field work in over a year. Excited for some action?”

Logan glared, but it didn’t discourage Patton who was grinning childishly.

“I prefer being the one calling the shots.” Logan admitted, “It’s more technical than shooting, and it’s what I’m best at.”

“I dunno, I’ve heard the stories about your marksmanship.” Patton mused, “It’s a shame Virgil couldn’t be here, he’s always wanted to see you on the job.”

Logan paused as he considered his next words carefully, “How did Virgil even break his wrist?”

Patton giggled as he flicked the fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror of the van they were sitting in, “He tripped over one of Roman’s bags. When he went to catch himself he landed on his wrist wrong. Roman felt bad, but I think deep down he’s glad to be getting some time alone with Virgil.”

Logan was going to ask what that meant, but the walkie in the car crackled to life and a familiar cocky voice came over the line, “Hey, babes. How’s the waiting game?”

Patton grinned and took the walkie, speaking into it with a laugh, “Hey, Remy. We’re just waiting for the signal.”

“Well, boy wonder, you’re up. Take a position behind the dumpster behind the liquor store and keep your eyes out.” Remy responded, his voice taking on a slightly more professional tone.

Patton slid an earpiece on, pressing a fingertip to the piece that rested on the outside of his ear, “Is the link up?”

Patton cocked his head to the side then nodded, “Alright. I’ll tell him.” after a moment Patton turned to Logan, “We’re using earpieces only from this point on. Remy will let you know when it’s time for you to go.”

Logan gave a curt nod and watched as Patton got out of the vehicle, shutting the door softly before he made his way to where he was positioned.

A few minutes of impatient waiting and Logan got a message from the earpiece he’d put in, rolling his eyes as he heard Remy speak, “Hey, hun, you’re up.”

“Copy that.” Logan replied before he exited the van. Throwing the back door open, he gripped what appeared to be a suitcase before making fast work of getting to the fourth floor of a building that lay close by the exchange spot. Expert hands opened the case and assembled a sniper rifle before Logan positioned it. He glanced through the scope, finger resting on the trigger as he waited for his cue.

“They’re approaching.” Remy spoke into Logan’s ear, “All of you be wary, keep an eye out, and don’t shoot unless you have to. There’s a kid involved, our top priority is to get him out safe.”

Logan spoke softly, “Just say the word and I’ll shoot.”

An old and rusted car pulled into the alley where the trade off was meant to take place, and two men with their faces covered exited the vehicle, heading to the trunk to drag a badly beaten young man out, throwing him onto the ground. Logan panicked for a moment as he considered the possibility that the teen had been killed, but he let out a relieved sigh as he saw the shallow rise and fall of the teen’s chest.

“Okay, move in. No quick movements, just hand over the money and get the kid out.” Remy said over the headpieces, “Lets make this smooth as possible.”

Two agents dressed in civilian clothes came forward with a duffel, tossing the bag of money to the pavement so the abductors could see it in fact had cash in it. The bag was swiped, and the two men promptly raised guns at the agents who froze.

Dammit, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Why wasn’t Patton shooting? Why wasn’t he doing anything? If something happened, it was him that was supposed to be the first one to break the tension so Logan could get in a shot.

Logan’s stomach dropped, however, as a third abductor stepped from the shadows with Patton in a choke hold. He’d been caught. Best in the agency his ass Logan thought as his finger twitched against the trigger.

“Remy, what’s our move?” Logan growled softly, “Patton’s going to get himself killed-”

Before Logan could finish his sentence the scene changed. Patton threw his assailant to the ground with ease and drew his weapon, shooting two of the suspects before disarming them swiftly.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That. ___

__Logan’s jaw had dropped as he tried to understand how Patton had managed that. He wasn’t a big guy, but he was strong, and he looked graceful, like a leopard taking down its prey. He realized with a twist of his stomach, however, that Patton was bleeding, and had been hit._ _

__“Remy, call a medic, we need one for the kid and Patton. Patton was shot.” Logan said quickly as he threw his assembled rifle into the case. It took him barely any time to get down the stairs and he tossed the case aside, running to where Patton was laying on the ground, a pool of blood below him._ _

__The abductors were already in handcuffs and the teenager was being taken care of, but Logan couldn’t focus on that, instead he was immediately kneeling beside Patton with another two agents, one of which was applying pressure to Patton’s shoulder._ _

__“Why did you do that-I had the shot!” Logan practically snarled._ _

__Patton was a bit pale and would occasionally wince at the pain, but he still managed to laugh, “They would have killed the kid if you shot. They were too focused on me to do anything.”_ _

__Logan took over applying pressure and shooed the other agents away to help with getting the abductors in the back of a van._ _

__“You’re an idiot.” Logan sighed, “You could have gotten yourself killed.”_ _

__Patton snorted with playful grin, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were worried about me.”_ _

__Logan gaped, “Lance, you’re one of my agents. Of course I’m going to be concerned when you take risks.”_ _

__Patton looked over at where the teenager was being reunited with his family and smiled warmly, “Yeah. But it’s worth it for that, isn’t it?” He asked, motioning to the family that clutched to one another as they cried._ _

__Logan looked up, then back at Patton before his voice became a quiet whisper, “Yes, I suppose it is.” He said softly as the sound of sirens wailed in the distance._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Arguing, blood mention, pain, pain mention, possible past abuse, crying

The lights were dizzying.

Flashing reds and blues danced against the brick wall Patton was staring at, and he noted that his boss, Agent Logan Day, was trembling as he continued to apply pressure to the place where a bullet had ripped through Patton’s shoulder. 

Why was he shaking? It was the middle of summer in Florida, so he shouldn’t have been cold. Maybe it was the adrenaline of being back in the field again.

 

Patton looked up at his boss and realized with a frown that Logan was pale, his mouth pressed into a hard line as sweat dripped down his face, causing his glasses to slide a bit down his nose. Logan pulled a hand away and with the back of his hand pushed the designer frames further up his nose so they wouldn’t fall, all the while occasionally glancing back at where the emergency vehicles had pulled up.

Logan almost looked like an angel, a halo of lights surrounding him as he barked orders to the agents who were securing the crime scene. His usually gelled back hair was disheveled, strands of hair loosely framing his face, a face Patton usually saw nothing in, but now, there was tension, and even a bit of worry. His gray eyes were narrowed in what appeared to be annoyance, but Patton saw the fear there, a fear of not having complete control of a situation.

Patton brought his right hand up to grip Logan’s wrist, causing Logan to jump and glance down to where Patton was smiling warmly. Those green eyes focused on Logan, causing Logan’s heart to speed and painfully beat against his chest. How had he not noticed that Agent Lance had such vibrant eyes? It was like staring into a vortex of nothing but life surrounded by thick, dark lashes.

 

Before either man could utter a word, paramedics came jogging forward to take over the situation. Logan finally stepped back, but didn’t turn away as he watched the emergency workers load Patton onto the stretcher. Walking briskly, the workers headed back to the vehicle, Logan following close behind. When one of the workers began to block him from joining them, he simply flashed his badge and got in without a single word.

The workers deemed the wound to be non-life threatening, and explained that Patton would simply need some stitches and some rest. Logan didn’t outwardly show it, but he was relieved that it was nothing too serious, and he found himself able to breathe easier for the first time that night.

Once at the hospital, Patton was given stitches and a sedative to help him relax, then he was guided to a private room that was provided due to Patton’s level in the agency. The staff wanted to keep him for a night, just to be sure he didn’t go into shock or have any reaction to the medication, and Logan figured that was fine since Patton wouldn’t be able to work the next day anyway.

 

Eventually, it was only Logan and Patton in the room, Patton changed into a hospital gown with a sling on. He looked pale, a large contrast for his olive complexion, and Logan winced as he realized it was due to the blood loss he’d suffered. Patton, however, was chipper as ever, and as he waited for the sedatives to kick in, he laid on his right side as not to agitate the wound in his left shoulder with a playful grin as he wiggled the fingers of his right hand playfully.

 

Logan, however, wasn’t in the mood for the games, and his voice came out in a low, controlled tone, “I’m writing you up, Agent Lance. Do you know why?”

 

Patton’s smile fell away and he sighed, pressing his face to the linens of his pillow as he let his caramel curls cover his face. He looked tired, and like he didn’t want to deal with the conversation just then, but he still answered, “Yes sir.”

 

“Look at your superiors when you’re speaking to them, Agent Lance.” Logan said a bit harsher than he’d meant to.

 

Patton looked up, eyes burning into Logan’s as he spoke, “With all due respect, sir, I saved a child’s life tonight. Being written up is the least of my concerns.”

 

Logan felt his jaw twitch and he stood, the chair he’d been sitting in hitting the wall with a sharp crack that made Patton cringe slightly, “What you did tonight could have resulted in three dead agents and a dead captive! We had a plan, and if you’d let me take the shot, we wouldn’t be here!”

 

“If I’d let you shoot, the kid would have been killed or taken to a new location!” Patton yelled as he sat up, hissing in pain as his shoulder moved, agitating and tugging at his stitches, “I took the risk and I’m the one who ended up shot!”

 

“And what if they’d shot just an inch higher?! Agent Lance, they narrowly missed an artery! God forbid they’d shot you through the head!”

 

“They didn’t! In six weeks I’ll be back in the field and it’ll be like this never happened!”

 

“God Dammit, Patton! When are you going to pull your head out of the clouds and act like an adult?! If anyone else had been hurt or even killed, would you be able to live with it being your fault?!” Logan growled, realizing it was the first time he’d called Patton by his first name.

 

Hurt flashed across Patton’s features and he looked away as silent tears streamed down his face, “I’d like to be alone, sir.”

 

Logan heaved a sigh and reached out, “Lance-”

 

Patton wretched away from Logan and Logan felt his stomach drop as he realized that Patton was afraid of him, “I said I’d like to be alone.” Patton choked out, voice thick with tears.

 

A lump formed in Logan’s throat. Sure, he’d yelled at people before, but they’d never shrunk from him before, not like they expected to be hit. Not like a wounded puppy.

 

Logan cleared his throat and crouched at Patton’s bedside so his face was level with Patton’s, feeling a twinge of guilt as Patton looked away. Logan made sure Patton could see how slowly he moved as he reached up and took Patton’s right hand between both of his hands, giving a gentle squeeze.

 

“Lance, look at me.” Logan’s voice was soft as he spoke, barely above a whisper.

 

Patton didn’t look over, but he didn’t move to pull away, and Logan knew it would take just a little more gentle prodding.

 

“Patton.” Logan said a bit firmer, though he was still very quiet in his delivery, “Look at me.”

 

Patton finally looked into Logan’s eyes, and Logan gently cupped Patton’s cheek with one hand, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. Patton’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the warmth of Logan’s hand, a soft sigh pushing past his lips that brushed against Logan’s palm. It was quiet, but the tense nature of the room had settled into a comfortable silence as Logan brushed his thumb back and forth across Patton’s cheek once the tears stopped falling, glancing at the freckles sprinkled across Patton’s face.

 

They continued on in silence, even as Logan’s thighs and calves began to throb and protest against the way he was positioned, and finally, Logan cleared his throat again to speak, “I apologize for my outburst. When I… When I get frustrated, or when things don’t go the way I expect them to… Well, the way I want them to, I get angry, and I lash out. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you, not after everything you’ve been through tonight.”

 

Patton nodded a bit, clearly growing drowsier as the sedative finally began to set in, “I forgive you.” He murmured, “But do me a favor and go home. Get some sleep. I’ll be fine here.”

 

Logan felt himself smile as he let go of Patton’s hand, brushing his other hand through Patton’s hair before he pulled away and stood. Just as Logan began to stretch his legs, he heard Patton’s breathing deepen as sleep carried him away. 

Well, at least one of them would be able to sleep after the wild night.

 

Logan rolled his shoulders with a sharp intake of breath as his joints popped, and with a shake of his head he picked up the jacket he’d draped over one of the chairs, tugging it on. As he turned towards the door, he chanced a final look at Patton who was out cold, face buried in the pillows he’d requested, and Logan grinned with a small shake of his head before heading out the door.

 

Yeah, Patton Lance was their best. Logan could see exactly why now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
